


The Hideaway

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, F/M, Handcuffs, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, No Touching, SMUTTY SMUT, Secret sex dungeon, a bit of bdsm, nicholas scratch - Freeform, not too much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: The Reader and Nick have some fun at a hidden club that has an exclusive membership.





	The Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration:  
-Criminal: Fiona Apple  
-bad guy: Billie Eilish

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nick had been promising something special all day and now was finally the time I got to see exactly what that “something special” was. As we made our way up the steps of a familiar building, I felt my excitement drop just a notch as I noticed the subtle sigils by the door of the seemingly abandoned building which I knew was the front door to Dorian’s.

“Nick.” I said as he pulled open the door and held it open for me. “What exactly is special about Dorian’s? We’ve been here a hundred times you at least a thousand.” I said as I walked through the open door.

“Just wait and see Y/N. Maybe you’ll find that you don’t know Dorian’s as well as you thought you did.” He smiled wickedly, his smile giving nothing away.

I walked down to the balcony at the end of the hall that overlooked the underground club of Dorian’s, seeing the usual witches and warlocks; drinking, dancing and making out. I was still extremely skeptical about Nick’s words about not knowing Dorian’s as well as I think I do. Nick took my hand as he led me down the one of the staircases and down to the bar.

As usual Dorian Grey was standing behind the bar counter wiping down a glass, till it gleamed. “Hello Nicky. Y/N.” He regarded us both with a small smile. “What can I get you both tonight?”

“We won’t be drinking tonight Dorian.” Nick smiled, before he placed his elbows on the bar counter and leaned in a fraction closer to Dorian. “Sorididum”

I rose my eyebrow at him, but Dorian seemed to understand the hidden meaning in Nick’s phrase perfectly. Dorian looked from Nick to me and smiled, before gesturing a hand towards a hallway in the back of the club.

“Have fun.” Dorian chuckled, before turning his attention back to his glass.

Nick took my hand once again and pulled me past a few people on the edge of the dancefloor towards the hallway that Dorian indicated; no one was down here but at the end of the hallway was a life size portrait of Dorian. It’s how I imagined his other portrait looked before he made his pack with our dark lord. He had that same tousled blonde hair he does now and his immortal good looks, but what caught me was his smile; it held an edge of sensual mischief to it and seemed to only grow more intense as we walked further toward it.

“Nick. What are we doing?” I asked, completely perplexed when we finally reached the end of the hall and were standing face to face with the large portrait of Dorian.

Nick turned to me and gave me a kiss, only to deepen it; his tongue intermingling with mine before he pulled away.

“I promised special. Let’s see if I can deliver.” He said as he placed his fingers as the edge of the painting and slightly pulled. The painting creaked on its hinges as it swung away from the wall, revealing a hidden entrance way. Nick grabbed my hand once more and pulled me towards the newly revealed entrance and to what lay beyond it.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as we walked through this hidden club. It was filled with people from a vast assortment. Some were completely naked with the exception of masks on their faces, others were led by leather clad women by a leather leash keeping them close by. Some were simply sitting down on one of the many red velvet couches getting a lap dance by busty women, there was even women receiving even more intimate actions on the opposite couches by virile young men. I felt a blush creep up my face as I took everything in, but even stranger I felt my center clench as we walked deeper into the club where there were rooms to conceal the more private affairs of its customers. However, those rooms did nothing to contain the screams of pleasure or the moans of ecstasy that was coming from the other side of them.

I tried to take everything in as we walked down the red halls, from every sound of pleasure, to the seemingly endless red hallways. Its walls lined with paintings of people enacting various sexual acts in varying positions that I’ve never seen before. Suddenly, Nick stopped and opened a door at the end of the hall, revealing a grand room with a giant bed covered in red silk sheets in the middle of the room; along with a varying amount of “toys” neatly placed throughout the room.

Nick stood aside while I took in everything, I could feel him watching me, assessing my reactions to a part of himself that he just revealed to me. I could feel my heart beat pick up speed as my excitement at seeing this side of Nick grew. I felt his presence behind me, then felt the soft sweep of his fingers; pushing my hair away from the side of my neck.

“What do you think?” he said placing a soft kiss behind my ear, making my body erupt in shivers. His hands wound around my waist bringing me closer to his hot body; as he buried his nose in my hair.

“It’s interesting. Very interesting.” I said, feeling his smile against my neck, and felt one his hands start to brush up and down my arms, making the goosebumps on my arms a permanent fixture. Suddenly I turned in his arms and he put his hands back on my hips, not breaking contact.

“So, what exactly did you have in mind Mr. Scratch when you brought me to this Den of Iniquity?” I smart mouthed, giving Nick a little smile to let him know that whatever game he was playing that I wanted to be added to the gameboard.

Nick gave me that award winning smile filled with mischief and I felt one his hands slide across the back of my neck and bury itself in my hair, gathering all of it in one hand; his fingers felt soothing as they rubbed small circles in my scalp. “Well if you really must know.” He said before his fingers fisted my hair tighter and brought my head sharply to the side, exposing my neck to him. “I brought you here to do whatever the fuck I wanted to do to you.”

I felt my body erupt in those same shivers only more intense, that reached all the way to my center making me clench deliciously at his promises.

“I brought you here Y/N so I could fuck you.” He paused smiling to himself, then leaned closer to my ear. “And maybe you can even fuck me too.” He whispered before taking my earlobe and sucked; making me gasp hard enough to reach out for him and clutch his chest. “But, that’s all in good time. For now, tonight is a bit of an introduction course to see if you want this as much as I do.” He smiled against my skin.

“Alright.” I smiled and looked over to the massive bed, then to the other “toys”. “What are we doing first?” I asked trying to keep from sounding too eager. 

“Get on the bed.” He growled out, his chocolate eyes growing dark with lust until they looked positively black. 

I did as he commanded backing slowly away from him until I hit the back of the bed and then jumped up, sitting on the plush duvet. Nick slowly sauntered over to me, eye fucking me the entire time, maybe planning out what he’s going to do next, maybe he knows exactly what he’s going to do and is just taking his time to rile me further. 

“Now what? Mr. Scratch.” I said as innocently as I could muster without breaking out into laughter. But Nick wasn’t laughing. 

He caught my chin with his hand, bringing my eyes up to his dark ones. “There’ll be none of that here, sweetness.” He finished with a smile, slowly bringing his lips down to mine, opening my mouth and letting his tongue slowly dance with mine, building me up to the main event. I could feel his hands sliding up my legs, until they reached my center, he fingered at the buttons of my pants before he slowly pulled down the zipper.

He broke our kiss so he could swiftly pull away my jeans. Kissing my stomach lightly before pulling them off all the way and chucking them across the room. “Sit up higher on the bed, sweetness.” He cooed in my ear and I did as I was told; scooting up until I hit the headboard and heard something jingle slightly above me. I looked up and saw a pair of handcuffs.

I let out a small chuckle and looked back to Nick. “Aren’t those a bit basic in the presence of everything else in the room?” I smiled, watching as Nick climbed up the bed and then straddled me, unbuttoning my blouse and helping me out of it, along with my bra.

“I told you love, it’s an introduction course. Don’t worry there’ll be plenty of time to play with the others toys.” He said as he tossed everything else where my jeans were, leaving me only in my underwear.

I smiled again and looked back up at the handcuffs and noticed these weren’t your run of the mill handcuffs on a bedpost. They were on a chain link pulley system almost, like the kind where you can pull up and down. Nick grabbed the bar that linked them together and pulled it down, I heard the tell-tale sign of chain links and felt my excitement grow. 

“Another reason why I started you with these sweetness is because I know how much you love to touch me when we fuck.” He continued as I felt him cuff my first wrist. “How you love to pull my hair.” He said leaning down to kiss me. “Drag your nails down my back as you feel your climax coming as I pound into you…faster…and faster.” He whispered in my ear as he cuffed my other wrist. “But that’s not going to happen tonight Y/N.” He tsked. “No, tonight I’m going to start this introduction course by denying you touch. I’ll be able to touch you wherever…” he paused trailing his fingers up my slit soaking my underwear, and making me groan, arching my back up to meet his touch. “However, I want.”

"Nick.“ I breathed, pulling on the cuffs, the reflex to bury my hands in his soft dark hair, like a muscle memory. 

Nick smiled, placing his lips against my neck as his fingers continued to softly plunder my center. He trailed his kisses up under my jaw and up to my ear sucking the shell of it lightly. I let out a low moan and suddenly Nick pulled away from me, fingers and all. He got up from the bed and stared at me for a moment, taking in the picture he was seeing. 

“Fuck, baby. You look so fucking good like this, all tied up and willing for me. Do you want me to fuck you now?” He smiled, knowing full well the answer. 

“Yes. Nick please.” I said feeling myself already becoming whiny from the lack of touching him. 

“Okay sweetness. Since you asked so nicely and you’ve been such a good girl, letting me tie you up and play with you for a bit. I’ll fuck you real good.” He said as he slowly undid his shirt and then threw it over with my clothes. I watched intently as he slowly undid his pants; making it a show of it. Before he crawled back onto the bed and straddled me, sitting on his haunches as he slowly pulled off my underwear; and removing the final piece that stood between us. 

“So beautiful.” Nick said as he trailed his fingers down the valley of my breasts, down my stomach and nestled themselves back in my cleft. I let out a heady moan. 

“Nick.” I whined. 

“That’s right baby, I promised I’d fuck you and honestly as much as I want to play with you right now. I also don’t think I can hold myself off from burying myself deep inside you any longer.” He growled as he spread my legs wider and then I felt him thrust inside of me quick and hard. 

We both let out a greedy moan, both craving more of each other. I pulled against my bindings the need to touch unbearable; especially when he was so close to me, but just out of my reach. His arms were planted against my head and his lips crashed to mine as he pummeled himself into me, each thrust becoming harder. 

I pulled on my bindings hard, as I felt one his hands reach between us, and rub my clit; setting me further on fire, making me practically scream. But Nick wasn’t relenting not an inch, his brutal thrusts only seemed to be egged on by my screams of pleasure. 

“Nicky.” I moaned, “I can’t…last for much longer. If you keep that up.” I said breathlessly, feeling my climax build to a peak that I didn’t think I could survive. 

“Hold it sweetness.” He said as he rubbed on my clit harder earning another scream of pleasure from me. 

“Nick!” I screamed. “I can’t…” I moaned out, trying to be good and keep my orgasm at bay. 

Nick pulled his kisses away from my lips and looked into my eyes keeping me captive. “Cum for me, Y/N.” 

Without another moment I felt myself shatter into a million pieces that seemed to be scattered across the room and hidden so well in every corner there would be no way Nick could ever put me back together again. Nick followed immediately after me, shouting my name to what seems like the rooftops, so much so that I envisioned Dorian at the bar smiling. 

Nick slumped against my shoulder, breathing hard into my neck and trailing kisses down it. “You were so good baby. So good.” He breathed. 

“That was amazing Nick.” I breathed, pulling on the cuffs again. “Now uncuff me so I can touch you baby.” 

Nick stopped his kisses and looked back into his eyes, that mischievous lust clouding those chocolate eyes again. He sighed, stroking down my body till he got to where we were still joined. “I’m sorry baby, but you agreed to tonight’s rules and the night is far from over.” He purred and clutched my hips. 

I let out a gasp as he pulled himself out only to turn me completely around until I was face down on the bed. The bar the cuffs could actually turn so he could have me either on my back or on my stomach and never have to detach the cuffs.

“Just relax baby and let’s have some fun.” He purred in my ear and lined himself to my entrance once again.


End file.
